


Hidden in Plain Sight

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Kit's still the mer if anyone wanted to know, M/M, Mermaids, Pre-Slash, Star Wars Modern AU, kind of, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Kit didn't like lying. But he did it anyway.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Shaak Ti & Kit Fisto
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 11





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Request: More PloKit please! Any prompt is fine
> 
> 30\. “That’s a good look for you.“
> 
> I have been enabled and everyone has to deal with it now
> 
> Here's the first part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648739)

Kit didn’t like lying. But he did it anyway.

Pretending to simply be a local surfer and Mer activist while hiding his own status as a Mer who could freely shift between skins.

He hadn’t expected to get _caught_ when returning from the intercoastal waterway after a meeting with Shaak Ti— who was all teeth and powerful magics, she was one of the reasons why hunters _feared_ any Mer that they caught that had red, blue, and white skin and scales.

He hadn’t expected to be cut free by that scarred biker that he saw at Aayla’s bar when they were all masquerading as humans.

And he certainly hadn’t been expecting to be called _charming_ by the head of their gang— who happened to be their _father_.

And Kit couldn’t help but watch the auburn-haired man as he frequented Aayla’s bar, and he couldn’t help but pop up at their docks from time to time in his natural state. He learned the man was named ‘Plo’ and that he was really fucking cute.

When he wasn’t being a terror to the Hunters and rescuing children of supernatural blood, he was making small talk with Kit when he showed up at their docks, or reading. He was seriously cute, but Kit dared not talk to him in his human state. Too risky.

Kit Fisto the human was a Mer activist. The Green Monster of the Mer had a high bounty on his head.

Still, he watched as Plo and his sons entered Aayla’s bar, Plo wearing a black medical mask over his face and never removing his sunglasses. He watched as they moved to the back corner, slightly out of sight before ordering drinks. He turned back to his own, listening in on the conversation that the hunters near him were having. Hunters liked to come to Aayla’s bar to rile up the ‘activists’, but so far the night had been peaceful.

Then a figure sat down next to him. Aayla was laughing, he could tell, as the maroon leather of a biking jacket entered his peripheral vision.

He glanced to the side as Aayla set a drink down in front of Plo, raising his own in greeting. Plo gazed at him for a moment before giving him a slight nod, then a hand was on his arm and the older man leaned over.

**“That’s a good look for you,”** Plo murmured, “I had wondered what you looked like as a human before.”

“I guess I’ve been caught,” he sighed, but grinned in return and Plo chuckled. Kit held his hand out. “Kit Fisto. Activist.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly. Hunters. Plo caught on, shaking his hand, the metal rings on his middle finger cold against his skin. “Plo Koon. Biker. A pleasure to put a name to a face.”

Kit’s grin only widened, sharper than usual teeth glinting for a moment. “The pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648739)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
